


The Art of Longing

by AM_ERTA



Series: the angst and vague universe of drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Vague, astronaut!suna, hurt/comfort maybe, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_ERTA/pseuds/AM_ERTA
Summary: Suna knows the art of longing like this:The axial tilt of the Earth works in a cycle that lasts for 40,000 years. Suna’s axis stays still: In a one bedroom apartment on the 15th floor—and hopefully lasts forever.[an astronaut!suna au]
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: the angst and vague universe of drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781611
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Art of Longing

Suna knows the art of longing like this:

The axial tilt of the Earth works in a cycle that lasts for 40,000 years. Suna’s axis stays still: In a one bedroom apartment on the 15th floor—

and hopefully lasts forever.

(Home, noun: place where one lives permanently)

Suna knows the art of longing like this:

The outer space is vast and quiet, almost voiceless if it’s not from his own breathing (steady, steady) and the monthly call to home ( _i love you i miss you i love you i miss you_ ).

(Home, noun: the paper mache plane Osamu presses onto his chest)

Suna knows the art of longing like this:

In 3.75 billion years, The Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxy will collide. Suna thinks, the two must understand the desperation to _meet_ , and to _touch_ , and to _see_.

Suna counts with his fingers: four months left until home.

(Home, noun: the hot breath against his skin)

Suna knows the art of longing like this:

Orion’s Belt is a stretch of cosmic wonders and its name means the light of heaven. Suna wonders if his arms stretch far enough, determined enough, desperate enough, then maybe his fingertips can feel the soft strands of the soft brown hair.

(Home, noun: _it’s only heaven when I’m with you_.)

Suna knows the art of longing like this:

It takes 365 days for the earth to orbit around the sun to find its starting point and Suna spends 334 days in a secluded spacecraft before going home.

(Home, noun: the promise of forever,

dark grey eyes tinted with lights that say _i love you_ ,

so cold his breath turns into mist but still so, so _warm_ ,

fingertips dancing across sun-burnt skin,

forehead against each other,

and shaky laughter because—

_i miss you i miss you oh god_

one knee down on the floor that asks—

 _will you, will you, will you?_ _to be with me, will you? until the very last breath of ours, will you?_ )

Osamu doesn’t tell Suna this, but:

He knows the art of longing perfectly well, and has mastered his way to keep the ache in his chest.

Osamu doesn’t tell Suna this, but:

He feels a lot like home, even when he isn’t around eleven months out of twelve.

Osamu doesn’t tell Suna this, but:

He doesn’t think he belongs anywhere else—

( _do you even have to ask, when i mutter your name to the sky **every night**_ _from our balcony, hoping my voice catches your ear one way or another_

_do you even have to ask, when the bed feels empty when you are not here_

_do you even have to ask, because when i see you i think about:_

_love and longing and desire and_ i love you i love you i love you _and home and also: forever.)_


End file.
